


But I'd Marry You with Paper Rings.

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, but only God can judge me, is this incredibly cheesy? Perhaps., so that's that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick second guesses his ring(s) selection, David reassures him (in true David Rose fashion)





	But I'd Marry You with Paper Rings.

It was another calm night at Patrick’s apartment. Although, at this point, it was pretty much David’s too. Long gone were David’s first disdains about this place, as he pretty much took over the small closet with ‘just a few’ sweaters. Patrick was sitting up in bed, reading yet another book as David sit at the kitchen table looking over various wedding planning documents as he nervously played with the golden rings on his hand.

Patrick stared up at him from his book, trying to be discreet. He couldn’t help but smile at the domesticity of it all. He remembers dreading this part of his life, even resenting it when he thought this is what was going to become of him with Rachel. But now, he’s realized it’s all he’s ever wanted. They were in the middle of locking down a new place for them to live together. Officially. As _husbands_. Patrick tried to bite down his smile as his stomach started fluttering. He closed his book and was now looking directly at his fiancé, who now had pursed lips and wide, tired eyes.

“David we get married in less than a week. Those files aren’t changing...mostly because we already put down the deposits for everything,” David laughed at that, causing Patrick to let out a slight giggle as well, “It’s late, why don’t you just come to bed,” Patrick persuaded. David looked up at him and Patrick saw the instant stress relieved from his shoulders as he smiled towards him.

“I just want this to be perfect,” David said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. “I-we deserve it,” he recovered. With one last sigh he got up from the table and made his way to the bed. They laid there, David’s head in Patrick’s chest as Patrick gently rubbed David’s back. David began to play with the rings again.

“You do that a lot,” Patrick said.

“Do what?” David asked.

“You play with the rings. Do you…” Patrick hesitated, suddenly aware of the vulnerable question about to leave his lips, “Do you not like them?”

David shot up from his position, a slight look of horror on his face, studying his fiancé's face. Patrick just gave a shy, lopsided smile as he looked intently at the wall across the room. “Babe I love them. They’re perfect. They remind me of you. Of us, every time I look at them” David said. He leaned in to give Patrick a quick kiss before laying back down onto Patrick’s chest, taking his ring-clad hand and intertwining it with Patrick’s, who brought it to his lips and kissed each ring.

Although David’s answer was sweet, Patrick couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve done more with the rings.

He visited the jeweler several times before finally picking he got the grand idea to replace David’s silver rings with gold ones. He felt so elated about it, like it was the most ingenious idea since the automobile. Deep down Patrick knew that he should still feel confident in his decision, and he should just be labeling this feeling as those pre-wedding jitters his mother and father warned him about, but laying here with David in his arms suddenly made him feel like he needed to one up himself.

He did have that nasty competitive habit, after all.

“I just-I know they’re nothing flashy. I could maybe take them in and see if the jeweler can add something to it. Or we could do more with your actual wedding band or-” He was cut off by David’s lips on his as David rolled on top of him. They kissed a little bit longer, both of them beginning to forget what they were even talking about.

David broke it off and sat up, straddling Patrick as he spoke, “Patrick look at me,” he said. Patrick looked and saw the intense stare he was being given. It made his throat dry. “These rings are perfect,” David began, leaning down to kiss the side of his mouth, “You are perfect,” he continued, kissing his jaw now. “I love them,” he said switching to the other side of his mouth, “and I love you,” his finished, kissing his jaw, slightly nipping at the place where he knew Patrick liked it. Patrick grip on David’s hips tightened, making David smile. He sat up again to see Patrick looking at him differently now. Satisfied David rolled off him, much to Patrick’s displeasure, “I don’t need anything flashy,” David emphasized, “I just need you.”

Patrick really didn’t know what to say to that. After all these years and all they’ve been through, David still surprised him when he got sentimental and romantic like this. It wasn’t because Patrick thought he was incapable of doing it, he just knew that David was never one to verbally admit his emotions. It was more done in over dramatic grand gestures like Patrick’s supposed to be surprise birthday, or when he carried him up the trail the day Patrick proposed. David looked at him with a smirk, “You have such a ridiculous look on your face right now,” he said, he turned to hide the slight blush formed on his cheeks.

Patrick pulled David back close to him and kissed the top of his head. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just...want this to be perfect too. After all I deser-I mean we deserve it,” Patrick said with a smile, he could feel David rolling his eyes even if he couldn’t see it.

“Well. Now that that’s settled. We should get to bed,” David said.

After what seemed like hours of overthinking about damn rings, Patrick finally fell asleep to the sound of David slightly snoring on his chest. He smiled. Patrick woke up to an empty bed. He looked around to see David nowhere to be found. He got up from the bed and saw a note on the table.

_‘Went to the store early. See you soon. xo.’_

Patrick dressed and headed to the store. He didn’t see David immediately and wondered if he was maybe at the cafe getting their typical drinks, when he saw the drinks in question already on the counter. He smiled as he picked up his tea. Patrick still felt a little guilty about the conversation last night, he didn’t mean to scare David or make it seem like he had to be nicer to him now.

Although it was nice seeing his tea waiting for him.

“David?” he called out. He heard a small rustle from the back room as David emerged from the curtain. He had a sly smile on his face, he had a glimmer in his eye that he only got when he had something up his sleeve. Patrick took a step back and looked at him with a cautious eye. “Is...everything okay?” Patrick asked.

David took a step forward, his hands behind his back as he nodded, “uh huh yeah everything’s fine,” he replied. The next thing Patrick knew, David was down on one knee. He brought his hands in front of him, revealing a small box.

“Come on what are you doing?” Patrick said, he couldn’t hide the smile that spread across his face or the blush that crept on his cheeks. David opened the box to reveal what seemed to be two rings made of paper, he looked up at Patrick raising an eyebrow. “Are you...going to ask me something, David?” Patrick said.

David cleared his throat, “I just want you to see that it doesn’t matter what we’re wearing on our fingers. here it doesn’t even matter if we ever wear rings at all. I would marry you anyway. Every time,” he said. There was a silence between them. Again, Patrick was speechless. He didn’t exactly know what had gotten into David the past hours, he guessed it was maybe the same wedding nerves that had Patrick barely hanging on, but he liked it. After another moment David stood up and walked towards Patrick. He took one of the handmade rings and placed it on Patrick’s ring finger, kissing it. He took the other one and placed it on his own hand, above one of his gold rings. Then David kissed Patrick gently.

Patrick stared down at the ring. It was surprisingly well crafted given the material. He was thinking that this whole gesture was incredibly cheesy and over dramatic, but perfect. Realizing he hadn’t said anything in a good couple of minutes he turned back to look at David, “You know I didn’t actually say yes. It was, uh, very bold of you to assume here,” he said, lifting up his hand for good measure.

David rolled his eyes, “Oh yes you’re right I guess I could just take it back then,” he said.

Patrick hid his hand behind his back as he kissed David again. “I love it,” Patrick said, “and...yes, I guess, even though technically we already kind of established that when I asked you eight months ago.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” David said. They brought their foreheads together and just held each other for a moment before switching back to the professionals they were supposed to be when at the store.

“You know, if you’re satisfied with just these little paper rings, we could just go ahead and sell the ones we were planning to use right?” Patrick asked.

“You know I don’t think I ever said that, and um, I don’t think any pawn shop within a hundred miles from here would appreciate the story I’m telling in mine,” David protested.

_‘There he is’_ Patrick thought.

Patrick was about to keep the joke going, but the ring of the bell over the door distracted them. David gave him one last playful smile before he went to help the customer. Patrick looked down at his ring and smiled. He gently brought it up to his lips and kissed it before focusing back on the inventory binder in front of him.

Doubts about the gold rings clearing from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The entirety of Lover (2019) by Taylor Swift was written for David and Patrick change my mind. (you can't). I just heard the line "I like shiny things but I'd marry you with paper rings" and couldn't not write something about that for them thanks. Pls don't be afraid to comment or leave a kudos!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! (i am j_whirl44 on twitter and tumblr if you want to be friends maybe)


End file.
